killzonefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:CrimsonFalke
Hi, welcome to Vektapedia! Thanks for your edit to the Vehicles page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 00:35, 26 March 2009 No problem dude And I read your profile, you should definately save up for a PS3 + KZ2 pack, the game is amazing. TeslaRaptor 20:56, 29 March 2009 (UTC) TeslaRaptor Yeah i'm trying but i've got to make rent and all plus the PS3 has recived so much crap I'm looking for cheap used 40bit unit though this game in its first gen unit sluaghtered halo sure you can't cruse around in a Lancer but you need special training to drive and vehicle in a military inventory unless its like a jeep.Derekproxy 20:59, 29 March 2009 (UTC) what do you mean with news broadcasts? And I'd like to hear what data you're going to change, and how are you doing that, are you an admin? TeslaRaptor 18:48, 4 April 2009 (UTC) TeslaRaptor oh ok, but the broadcast is already on here, on the Scolar Visari page. If that is what you meant. Admin rights dude I finally got my admin rights, and I guess you can use some too because you're the Killzone 1 guy for this wiki(if you know what to do with the rights). Tell me if you need them, but I need to be sure you're not going to start blocking people, hehe... Did you already make an auto-message for new members? If so, can you put my name in it as well, or just to a page named "administrators"? Also, I have a friend who is an admin at the Jak and Daxter wiki, he gave me the codes for infoboxes, and I think you want to use those for some of the Killzone 1 pages. If you give me your email we can talk more easily. (mine is on my profile page) Infoboxes *Weapon Infobox *Character Infobox or Template:Character Infobox *game infobox *Template:KZ Vehicles And I also have the code for a table in the Multiplayer (Killzone 2) article. I only got one email from you, but already sent you a reply to that the day after. Send a second email so if you don't get that, check your spam. I think you do not know that my name is Carlo Ravelli and accidentaly delete my emails. If not, then I don't know what the problem is. I've set a link to a chatroom on the main page (in the where to start part) and use the channel "vektapedia". My nickname is Carlo. Hahaha Nice background too! You went up to your 200th article this week. Well done! This wiki is going to be so good. --;D MWAHAHA!!! 06:31, 20 April 2009 (UTC) try my other email address Try my other one, carlo_ravelli@live.nl I view both every day. TeslaRaptor 18:32, 20 April 2009 (UTC) TeslaRaptor I got the email, and replied (I believe). You really don't have a chat service like msn or something? TeslaRaptor 15:05, 7 May 2009 (UTC)TeslaRaptor Windows Live Messenger is free for use, if that is what you mean. It really helps ;) You can just create a free email adress (the ones I have now, hotmail.com and live.country) and you can use those for the WLM chat service. It really is useful. Why not? Sure thing! I'll put images of the weapons and things on this wiki. We CAN do this, guys! --;D MWAHAHA!!! 19:43, 19 May 2009 (UTC) (P.S. F*** Halo) Skin/interface, vehicles and weapons I don't want to use email right now, and this is easier in my opinion. Weapons and Vehicles, nah I think we should keep it like this, Template:KZ Vehicles and Template:KZ2 Weapons. Also, I've tried doing something for a weapons infobox, still working on it. Template:Weapon Infobox Forgot something Forgot to tell you that I have Killzone Liberation and Killzone 2 :P. Get a damn PS3!!! --;D MWAHAHA!!! 19:44, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Hello there Hi thanks for my talk page! and i do have a Question: In the first game Killzone does the player plays as the Helghast? because i am planning to get Killzone for PS2 soon-Boba fett 32 02:25, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Header Banner & Other stuff The link is fixed where the "VEKTAPEDIA" is written, so that would be a problem. It is though wide enough for the Alpha Squad members, I have the pictures for those and I am sure BlingOnMyWrist has those pics too. A rules page would be good, I'd name it FAQ/Rules and put it on the main page under the welcoming text, above the article creation box.TeslaRaptor 13:04, 8 July 2009 (UTC)TeslaRaptor I don't know what you mean with "We don't admit upsets" And since I am 16, I would change the requirement for qualifying for an administrative function to acting mature. Otherwise, good page. I'm adding a couple of things for the FAQ TeslaRaptor 17:10, 8 July 2009 (UTC)TeslaRaptor That's ok, didn't even know that page existed. You like these colours btw? I was testing out red for working links, and yellow for non-existing pages, but I think I'm going to turn it around, or make it green and red. Articles: Merge, move, redirect. Four different StA18 pages? wow, I'll see for that TeslaRaptorReply Meh, most people that play Killzone 2 are (well, they act) mature. You have never played Call of Duty 4 I guess? Filled with 12 year old annoying brits. TeslaRaptorReply Cruisers I believe the Mandrake group was of 8 ships, but when you look in the sky during the Corinth River mission, you can clearly see 10 ships. Not sure, sorry. TR The ships get attacked by Helghast airships, and leech pods filled with troopers crash into all of the ships, invading the Cruisers. I'm not sure about any cruiser called Ed, I only know the New Sun and Bright Dawn, I'll have to replay the Cruiser mission to check. TR Disappointment Well, being a new member to this wiki, i was hoping to ask a few questions about KILLZONE 2, but u don't have it :(. So now who do i go to, would you kindly direct me to them. :Ask the questions here and see if you can get an answer. Hopefully, the question will be answered then added as a page to help others at a later time. Rappy 17:00, 5 August 2009 (UTC) How's It Going? Thanks for welcoming me to the wiki. I'll try to help out as much as I can. Darth Plagueis 01:48, December 1, 2009 (UTC) UCN Cruiser I went back and re-worded it so that it doesn't sound like the picture is referring to the MIRV missiles. Is it all right? Darth Plagueis 01:15, December 2, 2009 (UTC) I think raptor might have made an edit a couple weeks ago, but other than that I haven't seen him around. If I have any questions about KZ1, I'll be sure to ask you. Darth Plagueis 01:22, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Okay, I have a question: is the Lancer an ISA or Helghast vehicle? Darth Plagueis 01:28, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the info! Darth Plagueis 22:27, December 2, 2009 (UTC) SD Platform I just looked at its description on the timeline on Killzone.com, and it should be the OD (for Orbital Defense) platform, not SD. Just thought I'd let you know. Darth Plagueis 00:12, December 3, 2009 (UTC)